


Liftoff

by rikyl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, post-The Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikyl/pseuds/rikyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sent me a prompt for mile-high club smut, and that's not something I would normally write, but <i>he felt up her ass</i>, and I don't know. It couldn't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liftoff

Mindy considered the extensive array of bottles before her, feeling too unsettled to really focus on them. There was a strange warm, buzzing feeling inside of her, and she didn’t know why. It must be because she’d finally be home to her boyfriend soon—that would get her insides humming with anticipation, wouldn’t it?

Of course, she didn’t even know how Cliff would react to her letter. She wondered if the words really sounded like her. They sounded _good_ —like NY152  writing emails to Shopgirl good—but did they sound like her? She felt strongly for him—of course she did, he was her boyfriend, and she’d just asked him to move in with her—but what if he could tell the details didn’t fit? What if he asked her for specifics to back this amazing-sounding stuff up?

She wasn’t sure if she knew what the specifics were.

Maybe she should ask Danny. Maybe he’d spend another 45 minutes murmuring romantic things in her ear … for Cliff.

With no warning, the plane suddenly shook violently, and Mindy gripped the edge of the counter.

When it settled down a few seconds later, she took a deep breath and picked up another bottle. The label didn’t say tonic water, but it didn’t say it wasn’t tonic water. Maybe it was. But she wanted to get this right because Danny had been so helpful. It was a really friendly thing he had just done for her. Really the kind of thing a true friend would do, trying to help her fix her broken relationship like that.

A really … friendly … god, the look he’d just given her when she left her seat didn’t seem friendly. It seemed … she didn’t know, but it made her feel …

“Hey.”

His voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned around.

“Hey, Danny, all these bottles look the same, and I—I don’t—”

But he was already striding toward her, his eyes dark with an intent she didn’t understand yet, and the next thing she knew, his face was on her face. His lips were on her mouth, and his hands were on her face. His mouth was—

Holy shit, Danny was _kissing_ her, she realized as she stared at the pores on his cheekbone from such a close range that she was going cross-eyed. His mouth was moving against hers, sensually and slowly, and now he was pulling her upper lip gently between his own. And just as she was wondering if they’d hit another patch of turbulence because it felt like the floor might be shifting under her, he pulled away slightly.

His thumbs brushed across her cheeks persuasively, and she glanced down at his lips, in awe that they’d just been on her own. They looked soft and full and she was surprised how much she wanted them back. When her eyes lifted to his, there was such a heat and tenderness that all she could do was lean in for more.

His mouth rushed to meet hers again, and suddenly they were full-on making out. She wrapped an arm around him, and she barely had time to take in the strong contours of the back of his neck or the fact that they were _doing this, this was happening_ before his hand slid down to cup her ass. It was a move so sudden and overtly sexual that it sent a wave of desire surging through her. Desire for _Danny_. She might have paused to ponder that, but his hands were cupping her face again, and his hips were doing this thrusting thing that felt like some kind of sexy dance, and every thought flew out of her head except for the feel of his body against hers, the hard muscle of his arm under her hand, the warm urgency of his mouth on hers.

He pressed closer, a knee nudging between her legs as his hips slotted against hers, and already she could feel him hard against her. It was shocking, because it was happening so quickly, because it was Danny, and because his height meant he was so perfectly aligned to her instead of pressed against her stomach like—

Crap, she was not going to think that now. She quickly pushed the thought away, along with a few other potentially moment-shattering thoughts that were hovering around the edges, and wrapped herself further into Danny. If she just kept kissing him, if she never came up for air—

But they couldn’t make out by the beverages forever. So she did the only thing she could do, she backed toward the restroom, pulling him with her, her back crashing against the door before she freed up one hand to get it open behind her. They toppled into the tiny room tangled in each other, the light coming on as she slid the lock into place. She slammed her eyes shut against the glare, reluctant to let anything in to break the moment, as he pressed her back against the sink, his body radiating heat and intensity and—she didn’t think there was another way to say this— _Danny-ness_.

“Yeah?” his voice against her cheek crackled with lust and awe, as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders and snaked a hand inside her shirt. “Mmmmm,” she heard herself moan, and only then did it occur to her that Danny must think she brought him in here for sex, which wasn’t not true, she just hadn’t thought it through that far, but his hand was tracing the underside of her breasts now, and it hardly seemed like the right moment to go through a pros and cons list.

He certainly wasn’t hesitating. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and his lack of restraint emboldened her to do her own exploring, all the bits of Danny that had always been off-limits. She quickly satisfied her curiosity about the tautness of his chest muscles, the hard curve of hipbone at the top of his jeans, the absurd plain of his stomach. She circled his belly button, wondering if he really wasn’t ticklish anywhere, and then without thinking she slid the palm of her hand down the length of him where he was straining against his fly.

His responding groan was rough and guttural, and if Mindy hadn’t been sure before, she was sure now.

Oh yeah, this was happening.

“I’m on the pill,” she blurted, knowing it was all they needed (they were doctors—he would know if he was clean, and he would tell her if he wasn’t).

Danny looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Then there was some awkward fumbling as they tried to get clothing out of the way in the close confines, and she let her jeans pool around her ankles because there was no way she was taking the time to maneuver out of her skinny jeans in here. She was still so much more naked from the waist down than he was and it was bright as heck in here, but there wasn’t time or space of mind to be self-conscious. She just _wanted_.

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly—it didn’t take much for everything to line up, and then he pushed into her with one decisive thrust. Her head flung backward with the satisfying shock of it, smacking the plastic wall behind her, and he put his hand back there protectively, gently bringing her back.

With their bodies connected, their eyes locked, and his were so dark and unwavering that she had to look away again.

Impatient for him to move, she scooted forward slightly, and he took the hint.

Of course the sex was awkward, the way her legs were still tangled up in her pants, the way the edge of the sink was cutting into her ass, the way every slippery sound and gasp echoed in the silent chamber. But there also was the way that their bodies managed to fit together even in these weird circumstances. The way that it felt like the culmination of something they’d been building to or daring each other to for so long. And the way his thumb was working across her clit like he knew what he was doing, because of course he did.

There were no windows in here, but she saw a few stars.

When it was over, they quickly righted their clothing, the tiny room seeming even tinier now that it was full of elbows and weird breathing and a surprising level of awkwardness for two people who apparently just joined the mile-high club. She momentarily wondered if she should high-five him over that, but their pants were back on, and Danny just kissed her cheek before cracking the door, tilting his head to indicate the coast was clear.

No explanation.

Now that it was over, they’d done it, reality was starting to rush back to her, and Mindy kind of wanted that explanation. All this time, all these chances, and he’d _just_ helped her compose that letter to Cliff, what, fifteen minutes ago?

She caught his shirt sleeve, next to the forgotten bottles of maybe-tonic water.

“Why now?”

He blinked at her, his face shiny with sweat and what was probably some of her saliva.

“The turbulence we hit,” he said, as if that explained everything. “And I wanted you,” he added after a beat, his voice dropping so low she almost missed it.

Annoyance flared in her chest, tinged with embarrassment at what she’d just let herself get pulled into, in the back of a plane, with her best friend, on the way back to see her boyfriend. “So … what … you give into some kind of animal urge because we flew through a cloud and you thought you were going to die for a few seconds?”

Danny shook his head, dismayed. “No, not … _that_.” He glanced at the door they’d just come out of, a lot of things flashing across his face that she couldn’t quite read, and then closed his eyes. “ _Beside_ me. I looked over at the empty seat, and I just wanted you … beside me.” When he opened them and looked at her again, they were soft and full of something she’d seen before, only it was stronger this time, or maybe it was just that she was looking for it, but she recognized that look. “The rest was … well. I wasn’t really thinking ahead that far.”

“Oh.” There was a part of her that felt kidnapped again, like she’d gotten in a car without knowing where it was going and ended up here, committed to things she hadn’t signed on for. An ill-advised hookup, they could have brushed aside, but an admission like that … they were stuck with it.

But there were the words he’d given her, the ones that obviously weren’t for anyone else, and the way they fit together, and the way he was looking at her now.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all she could think of to say.

“Excuse me, you need to return to your seats now.” A flight attendant suddenly appeared in the galley area, looking annoyed to have found them there. Mindy wondered that they hadn’t been caught sooner … the airlines must be getting hit hard by layoffs or something.

She smiled awkwardly at Danny and he nodded for her to go first. As they were walking down the aisle, she noticed the distinct lack of his hand on her back, a habit of his she’d gotten so used to she’d stopped really noticing at some point, and she missed it.

Missed it with an ache that she hadn’t known was possible 20 minutes ago.

When they sat down, Danny leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, and she stared at him for a few long moments, really looking at him. He’d almost punched his dad. He’d spit water all over the rental car like an idiot.

He wasn’t at all who she’d pictured next to her.

But he was the one who always was.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked at her. “It’s okay, you know. We don’t have to—”

She put her hand over his, and he stilled.

“Nope, no,” she said quietly but firmly. “You brought us here, and we’re doing this.”

A slow smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes with the same warmth and affection that had been there just before this had all happened, before she had known what it all meant, and her heart beat faster.

She gripped his hand tighter and smiled back at him.

This was happening.


End file.
